


Rise and Shine

by melremade



Series: Something More [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Morning Wood, Reader-Insert, The good old sharing a bed trope, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: You had always known Ukai was attractive. You had just never been attracted to him. Until you woke up one day with his morning wood pressed right against your ass.Takes place pre-Something More.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I can never leave Ukai alone. This fic/series is my bread and butter. I wanted to write Ukai with morning wood and I love the "sharing a bed" trope, so it's your gain. This takes place a few months before _Something More_. I just wanted to show that the Reader was also attracted to Ukai before they got together, even if those feelings weren't as strong as his.

It was late. You looked at the clock on your nightstand and saw that it was almost two in the morning. You had been in bed for an hour, unable to sleep. Because every time you closed your eyes, all you could see was the terrifying ghost of the witch from the horror movie that you had watched only a couple of hours earlier. It hadn’t even been your idea to watch it. You had soundly protested when Ukai had suggested it, knowing how poorly you handled horror.

But eventually, he had worn you down with a combination of begging and a promise that he would come over and watch a Netflix rom-com with you afterward to help you relax. But even the light-hearted movie about two childhood friends realizing that they were in love with each other couldn’t help you forget about the way the witch’s ghost had terrorized the family who had moved into the house where she had died.

Which was how you found yourself awake in the early hours of the morning, your blanket pulled up to your eyes, your bedroom lamp on so that the light did away with any shadows where a ghost could hide. But it wasn’t enough.

So, taking a deep breath for courage, you climbed out of bed and quickly moved away from it, paranoid that something would reach out and grab your ankles the moment your feet touched the floor. You slowly opened the door, afraid of the darkness on the other side and whatever could be hiding in it. Once you had opened it just far enough, you reached out a hand and slid it along the wall until your fingers found the light switch. You flipped it and the light in the hallway turned on, calming your heart just enough so that you could leave the safety of your bedroom and venture further out into your apartment.

As you reached the end of the short hallway, the only thing that kept your fear of whatever could be lurking just beyond it in check was the soft snores that greeted you and the sight of Ukai asleep on your couch, directly in the path of the hallway light. If you weren’t so gripped by fear, you would have resented how easily he was able to fall into a deep sleep. Instead, all you could do was anxiously play with the hem of the oversized shirt that you wore to bed as you hugged the wall.

“Keishin,” you whispered loudly, trying to rouse him from sleep. When he didn’t wake, you tried again. “Keishin, wake up.”

Nothing. You glanced further into the living room and the darkness coming from the entryway set you on edge.

“Keishin!” You gave up on the whispering altogether and seemed to finally find success when you saw him shifting with a groan. “Get up!”

That seemed to do the trick because the arm that had been tossed over his eyes slowly slid up to his forehead and you could see his eyes open before squinting at the light shining in his face.

“Wake up,” you told him, your voice back to a whisper.

“Hmm? What?” he rasped, his voice thick with sleep and he tossed a hand out to the coffee table where he blindly searched for his phone. “What time is it?”

His eyes squeezed tightly shut when the phone screen’s white light blinded him.

“It’s late,” you said, already beginning to feel your fear slowly recede now that you were no longer on your own.

“Shit,” he mumbled when he saw the time before dropping his phone back on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” you answered, your voice small.

“And?” he asked and you scowled at both his response and the way he moved his arm back to cover his eyes and block out the light so that he could fall back asleep.

“You asshole. I can’t sleep because of your fucking movie,” you told him, hoping he was at least awake enough to hear how annoyed you were.

“You wanna watch another rom-com?” he offered through a yawn.

“No,” you mumbled, dropping your eyes to the floor.

“Then what do you want me to do about it? I already agreed to stay over.”

You were quiet for a moment, biting your lip anxiously before glancing back at him as he looked on the verge of falling asleep once more.

“Can you come sleep with me?” you asked quietly and you were surprised by how quickly he seemed to react to your request.

His arm was immediately away from his eyes and he was looking back at you, only squinting slightly at the hallway light.

“What?” He sounded confused, like he was trying to figure out whether or not his sleep-addled mind had understood you correctly.

“Can you please sleep in my room tonight?” you asked again, knowing that you sounded slightly whinier this time.

“No! Sleep in your own damn bed!” he suddenly snapped and you scowled again as he turned around to face the back of the couch so that his back was now facing you.

“It’s your fault! I told you I didn’t want to watch your stupid fucking movie!” you argued, crossing your arms over your chest like a petulant child.

“Go back to sleep,” he ordered over his shoulder.

“I wasn’t asleep to begin with! C’mon, my bed is more comfortable than the couch anyway. I just got a new mattress topper. It’s like sleeping on top of a cloud,” you said, hoping you could bribe him into giving in. When that didn’t work and he continued to ignore you, you went back to begging. “ _Pleeeeease_ , Keishin.”

“Go to bed!” he repeated, raising his voice to be heard over your whining and in any other circumstance, you would have enjoyed the back-and-forth between the two of you. Instead, you went back to biting your lip nervously.

“I’m too scared to sleep by myself,” you mumbled just loud enough for him to hear you and your shift in demeanor gave him pause because he shifted to lie on his back, all the while refusing to look at you as he glared up at the ceiling. You could tell that your vulnerability — which was honest — was working on him. All you needed was to sprinkle in just a tiny bit of guilt. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle the movie. That’s why I didn’t want to watch it.”

The heavy sigh he released was his white flag of surrender and he slowly sat up.

“Fine,” he groaned, tiredly running his hand over his face.

He grabbed the pillow you had given him and stood up. When he did so, the blanket that had been around his waist fell away and you found yourself suddenly feeling shy as you caught sight of how tightly the boxer-briefs he was wearing stretched around his thighs. It was only your pure embarrassment at ogling your best friend that kept your eyes from traveling any higher up and for some reason, you were suddenly aware that all you were wearing was a baggy t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

But none of this seemed to be bothering Ukai who lumbered towards you and you quickly shook yourself from your unexpected train of thought to lead him back into your bedroom.

“Close the door,” you said — not wanting to worry about anything that might be trying to get in — as you climbed back into bed, scooting towards one side to leave Ukai room to climb in. He did as you asked before following you underneath the cover.

“Turn off the light,” he muttered as he situated his pillow. “I can’t sleep with it on.”

You reached over and switched off the lamp, descending the room into darkness. The only thing that kept your fear from fully returning was the way you could feel and hear Ukai getting settled in bed behind you. However, as you curled up on your side and Ukai stopped shifting, your mind drifted back to the way the witch’s ghost had slowly crawled up the unsuspecting mother’s bed and your eyes shot open. You hurriedly scooted away from the edge of the bed until you bumped up against Ukai’s back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, clearly annoyed that you had pulled him from the verge of sleep and you immediately froze.

“Nothing!” you quickly protested and silence settled over the two of you. Your back still against his, you felt the way his breathing began to even out as he drifted off. But you were quickly reminded of the way the woman and her husband had slept side-by-side even as the witch had appeared in their bedroom and you needed to be closer to Ukai. You began to shift against him once more, trying to close any minuscule gap that existed between your two backs until your movements seemed to wake him yet again from sleep.

“Stop that,” he groaned tiredly and you inhaled sharply when he turned around to sling an arm around your waist to pull you close to him so that your back was tightly pressed against his surprisingly firm chest. He’d never held you this closely before. “Quit moving or else you’re not going to have to worry about that ghost killing you because I’ll get there first.”

Even through your surprise at the position you found yourself in, you couldn’t help but smile at the characteristically Ukai threat.

“Okay,” you whispered as you forced yourself to slowly relax into his hold. After a few minutes, you closed your eyes and rather than feeling all-consuming fear, with the arm around your waist caging you in, the puffs of air against the back of your neck as Ukai breathed in and out, and his chest rising and falling against your back, you felt safe.

“Thanks, Keishin,” you murmured into the dark and when you felt the way his chest rumbled when he made a sound of acknowledgment, you smiled softly to yourself. “With you closer to the door, if a demon tries to come in then it’ll get you first and I’ll have time to escape.”

He didn’t seem to find your quip as funny as you did because when he said your name, it lacked any trace of amusement.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” he grumbled, even as he squeezed you tighter to him and for the first time that night, you found it all too easy to do just that.

* * *

You woke slowly, sleep gradually slipping through the cracks of your fingers as you tried to hold onto it. But just because awareness began to slowly creep up on you didn’t mean that you had to actually do anything about it. The only thing that could make you leave the comfort of your bed right now was if the building was on fire. And even then, you would have to think long and hard before actually doing so. Nuzzling your face into your soft pillow, you gave a small sigh of contentment as you snuggled further back into the warm body wrapped around you.

You suddenly tensed and it took a moment for you to remember that Ukai had slept in your bed last night. It was Ukai’s arm that was slung over your waist. It was Ukai’s face that was buried in the back of your neck. It was Ukai’s hand that was innocently resting against the bare skin of your stomach where your shirt had ridden up in your sleep.

It was Ukai’s morning wood that was pressed right up against your ass.

The appropriate reaction when waking up to find that your best friend had a hard-on was to blush furiously and carefully slip out of his grasp and then to pretend as if nothing had happened when said best friend asked how you had slept.

The appropriate reaction was not to lie there with wide eyes and see if you could tell how big his dick was without waking him. That would be wrong.

And yet somehow, here you were, indeed blushing furiously as you focused intently on the sensation of his hard cock and tried to picture what it looked like, which in turn only made you blush harder.

You were the worst fucking friend.

It wasn’t like it was Ukai’s fault that he had gotten hard while innocently sleeping beside you. You had taken a health class in high school and been with enough men to know that it was nothing personal. It was just a perfectly normal biological occurrence that happened to all men when they slept. You were also sure that having a warm body held so close probably didn’t help matters.

_It wasn’t personal_. _You_ were the weird one for making such a big deal about it.

‘ _It certainly feels like a big deal_ ,’ you couldn’t help but think and immediately wanted to pull the blankets over your head and never come out, which you would have if it wouldn’t have woken Ukai.

You froze when you heard him softly groan in his sleep and you realized that in your mortification and slight panic, you had been shifting in bed, which had caused you to rub up against him. The arm that was tossed over your waist tightened just the slightest bit and he was then cuddling you even closer.

You held your breath, waiting until he stilled again before releasing it. But now your mind was not only preoccupied with the way Ukai’s dick was poking your ass but also the deep sound of his groan. You had never heard anything like that coming from him. Although, why would you? You two had never fucked, never even come close to it.

Oh, God. Was that what Ukai sounded like when he was fucking? Was he all deep groans mixed with whatever filth he would speak into your ear?

Not your ear. The ear of the faceless woman you were imagining him with. The ear of the faceless woman who was slowly morphing into you.

You really were the worst fucking friend.

Because now you couldn’t stop wondering whether Ukai was a good lover. You imagined that he had to be. His generosity surely extended into his sex life. He seemed like the kind of guy who would make sure you came before even attempting to get his dick wet.

...He probably ate pussy like a champ.

_Fuck_. You were definitely going to Hell for that last one. Your sin? Being the worst fucking friend in all of history.

Were you just starved for sex? It had been a couple of months since you had last gotten laid. You had been making do with your vibrator and your fingers since you broke up with your last boyfriend. Which just reminded you that it had been months since your pussy had been this close to a cock and of course it had to be Ukai’s.

Maybe it was the reminder or maybe it was just that you were a shitty person, but you couldn’t help yourself and you slowly wiggled your ass right up against his hard-on. You froze when he let out a surprisingly soft moan before sharply inhaling when his hips gently bucked against your ass in his sleep.

Guilt, shame, and embarrassment immediately flooded you. You were definitely crossing a line. It was one thing to have inappropriate thoughts about Ukai, but it was another thing to actually act on them while he was asleep.

Deciding to remove the temptation altogether, you carefully put space between the two of you until the only contact you had with him was the hand that was now laying on your hip. You could hear him deeply breathing, letting you know that you hadn’t disturbed his sleep. You glanced over your shoulder when you suddenly heard him shifting in bed behind you and you saw that he was shifting closer to you in an effort to close the gap that was now between you — his body seeming to crave the warmth that had gone missing.

Slowly, you turned over so that you were facing him and you gently pressed your hands to his chest, the slight resistance stopping him from being able to move any closer in his sleep. You tried to ignore how hard his chest felt underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

You took the opportunity to look at Ukai’s features as he slept and you softly smiled at how unguarded he looked. He actually looked his age when his face wasn’t wearing his usual typical scowl. His hair was a mess without his hairband keeping it out of his face and you suddenly felt the urge to run your fingers through it. Your hand was almost to his forehead when you realized what you were doing and quickly dropped it back to his chest, your cheeks turning pink once again.

There was a strange sensation in your stomach that you couldn’t understand and the longer you looked at Ukai’s face, the more you realized what it was. You had always thought Ukai was attractive in an objective way, but you had never been attracted to him — until now. And suddenly, you felt unsettled. The horny thoughts you could write off as being starved for dick, but this warm and fuzzy feeling didn’t belong when it was caused by your best friend.

Your hands must have gone slack against Ukai’s chest in your sudden inner turmoil because you were taken by surprise when he was suddenly pulling you in close to cuddle you as he continued to sleep on. His grip on you was tighter now than it had been earlier and you knew there would be no way to slip out of his arms without waking him.

Especially when he rolled onto his back, taking you with him so that you were now laying half on top of him with his arms around your shoulders keeping you close. You could hear his heart beating as your head rested on his chest and its steady rhythm calmed any panicked thoughts lingering in your mind.

You found yourself wondering how long it had been since he had held someone this closely and when you realized that it had been a long time since you had seen him with a woman, you couldn’t help but wrap your own arm around his middle to return his embrace.

This was new for you. You had never felt so warm and safe in someone’s arms before — probably because you had never been wrapped up in Ukai’s arms like this. You could sense the danger in this train of thought but as you felt drowsiness begin to creep up on you, the warning siren in your head easily faded away. Your eyelids fluttered shut and you cuddled further into Ukai’s side, even going so far as to thread a leg through his.

Thankfully he no longer seemed to be hard.

Whatever this sudden attraction to Ukai was, you were sure it would be forgotten when you next woke up. It was probably just some odd reaction to waking up in someone’s arms for the first time in a while, which you had deeply missed as a single woman.

In the meantime, you would savor being held so tightly. Hopefully, it would be Ukai who woke first because you didn’t know if you could do this all over again in another hour or so. In your half-asleep state, you imagined how he would react to waking up with you in his arms. Would the feeling of your soft curves pressed so closely to his body send him into a mini-crisis? Or would he relish it as you were doing now?

The thought of a soft look on his face as he watched you sleeping against him had you smiling as you began to fall into another peaceful sleep. But not before your smile turned into a brief grin as you imagined his expression when you teased him about his morning wood once you were both awake.

His angry scowl was the last thing you saw as you drifted off and you couldn’t have pictured anything more comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they were watching _Always Be My Maybe_ before going to sleep. Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://www.melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
